A similar lamp assembly with shield and hood has been seen quite often in prior arts, such as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,276 issued to Sam Cheng on May 19, 1987. A protective means, i.e. a hood is provided to cover the lamp socket and to connect with the lamp shield or shade, since the socket is directly involved in the hood. Maintenance of the assembly such as change the bulb, attending the wiring and so forth will become cumbersome. Besides, the connection between the shield and the hood is usually effected through insertion of the one into another, and liable to fall apart.